


A 3am Chat

by Luthen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hiccup not appearing in this fic, Human!Jack, M/M, Shovel Talk, human!Toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthen/pseuds/Luthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack "Frost" Overland is walking on air after his first date with Hiccup Haddock. What did he do to deserve such an awesome boyfriend?</p><p>His night's ruined when he finds a tall, dark stranger waiting in his dorm room. What did he do to deserve this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 3am Chat

Today had been an awesome day, Jack decided as he locked his car and headed up to his dorm. He'd aced a pop quiz, submitted a damn fine essay and just drop his boyfriend off after their first date.

Hiccup, his boyfriend. Jack still didn't quite believe it. They'd spent the first two months of college awkwardly dancing around each other. Then Hiccup was the one who manned up and asked him out first.

That wasn't important, nor was it that the date was a tame movie and coffee deal. Jack felt so giddy the wind could pick him up and take him away. But that'd better be to Hiccup.

Jack cheerily waved to his RA, Phil, who had basically bowed to the inevitable: Jack would forever be “sneaking” in after curfew. He wasn't paid enough to care, and the kid was old enough to vote anyway.

The white-head ghosted along the dorm hallways. Even he wouldn't be so rude to hit the lights at this time of night. No, he just wanted get to his room so he could dream about Hiccup.

Hopefully Jamie's date had gone equally well and he was staying over at his Cupcake's house. Just to be sure Jack pressed an ear against their door. Wouldn't want to walk in on anything graphic. All was quiet, safe.

Slowly – in case the silence was one (or two) sleepers – Jack opened the door and gently shut it. He turned to use the moonlight filtering into the room to navigate–

“Who the fuck are you?”

Only to find a big, black guy slouched in his desk chair, feet propped on his bed, idly cleaning his nails with a butterfly knife.

“Hello, Jack. Did you have a good night?”

The stranger was giving him a _very_ unsettling smile. People's front teeth shouldn't be that shark-like. He had poisonous green eyes which were examining him closely – like one would a curious corpse. His black hoodie was unzipped, revealing a very well built body. Even the clumpy dreadlocks framing his face seemed to hit long-forgotten cave man instincts of _this guy will fuck you up_.

Jack stood frozen at the door. Some small part of his brain noted that Jamie's bed was empty. He was on his own, with this guy who looked like he was here to kill him.

“How did you get in here?”

The intruder shrugged, “Room 318 is only on the third floor. Now sit, we need to talk.”

Only on..? Jack seriously doubted he could take this guy on, and even running was iffy.

“I promise not to hurt you. Tonight at least.”

Well that was reassuring.

Maybe it was the time, or the day spent worrying about his date, or left-over mindlessness from the date, but Jack found himself perched on the end of his bed. As far as from the interloper as possible.

“So, what do we need to talk about?” Jack tried to appear equally relaxed.

“Hiccup.”

Jack leapt at the man. Threaten him? Fine. Threaten Hiccup? He'd stuff you in a freezer.

“If you've done anything to Hic,” Jack growled, even as his charge was halted by the stranger flicking back a hoodie to reveal a holstered gun.

Weirdly he seemed almost pleased by Jack's attempt.

“Oh, I'd never hurt my little brother.”

“Little brother..?” Jack trailed off confused. He looked nothing like Hic, the only person that might claim that was, “Toothless?”

“The one and only,” the still scary man confirmed. “And you would be the infamous Jack Overland “Frost”. Now I don't have a problem with you asking out my little brother, hell, I don't have a problem with you dating.

“ _But_...

“If you hurt him in any way, I may find myself making use of some old skills. Ones I haven't needed since my gang reformed and I joined the police.”

Jack stared speechless. This was not how he expected his night to end.

“Are you, are you giving me the shovel talk?”

Toothless just gave him a deadpan look.

“Isn't asking the father(or older brother)'s permission kind of old fashioned, and treating Hiccup like a girl?”

“Oh, it's not about permission. If it was, we would have had this little chat a few weeks ago. Hiccup's plenty capable of making his own choices. And protecting himself. The night he lost his leg? He killed the guy who did it. I may have struck the match, but he knew what he was doing.

“I have no doubt that if he needs to, Hiccup will keep himself safe, even from you. But, I can still make sure it never comes to that.”

“It won't.”

“Good.”

Now Toothless was grinning, and seemed more like a puppy than an ex-gang-lieutenant. He leant in, smiling consiprationally, “This'll be our little secret, right?”

“Wait,” Jack sputtered, “Hiccup doesn't know you were going to do this?”

“He doesn't even know I'm in town. I'm going to visit him in the morning. I know he'd be mortified at the idea.” Toothless shrugged and got up. He continued to talk as he opened the window and sat on the sill. “I mean, don't take it the wrong way. I like you, I've only heard good things about you from Hiccup and others. I thought you two were really cute tonight, but still I had a responsibility as an older brother. See you around.”

With that he dropped out the window. It took a moment for Jack to comprehend that, before he realised what Toothless had admitted to. He ran to window and leant out of it.

“You were spying on our date!?”

All he got was laughter from the black shadow flying across the lawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just a little one-shot that wanted to be written. For those who are interested, Hiccup and Jack are college freshmen, and met at college. I'm not sure what Jack's backstory is in this AU but here are the bare bones of Hiccup's.
> 
> His dad's the chief of police in Berk, a town that is very much divided into the good and bad side of the tracks. Lines which sadly run along racial lines. The bane of Stoick's life are the "Dragons" a gang answering to the "Red Death" working out of the ghetto. Well, that and his fishbone son who despite his enthusiasm could never be an officer. So he pawns him off to his retired (due to loosing two limbs in the course of duty) friend Gobber.
> 
> In true Hiccup fashion he tries to make his dad proud, by inventing stuff. Nothing works until he catches Tanner "Toothless" Night, aka The Night Fury. And by catch I mean breaks his leg. Deemed useless Toothless is tossed aside by the Red Death. The two build a friendship, and Hiccup convinces Toothless to turn Informant. As well as building him a leg brace that allows him to use his leg still.
> 
> Eventually Toothless leads the police to the Red Death's main drug lab. Maybe Hiccup got kidnapped, I don't know. A firefight breaks out, and at the end Hiccup gets Toothless to set it alight. The massive explosion takes out the Red Death and Hiccup's leg.
> 
> Free of the Red Death and being offered a chance, the Dragons reform, Toothless joins the police fully and everyone lives happily ever after.
> 
> So Toothless may have lied about Hiccup killing a guy. It was reasonable thing to expect from setting the fire, but he certainly didn't loose his leg until the explosion. So the Red Death wasn't really responsible.
> 
> If anyone wants to use that backstory themselves, go ahead, I have enough plot bunnies running around my head.
> 
> In case you're wondering, Toothless got his nickname since he got his front six teeth (upper and lower) knocked out in a fight as a teen. He now has a couple of partial dentures to wear. Tonight he wore the "scary shark" set.


End file.
